


Prompt Collection

by blustersquall



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, one shots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blustersquall/pseuds/blustersquall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of shorts based on prompts received from followers on tumblr. These are in no time line order. Only order of game. Begins DA:O, then DA2 and DA:I</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awkward Kiss Prompt // Alistair x Amell [Fluff]

”Steady. It’s slippy here.” Alistair pointed to a specific patch of moss and sludge on one of the rocks in the river. Not far further upstream was a waterfall and the water ran fast. One wrong move or step and any one of them could get washed down stream.

They had found a shallow area of the river to cross where stones and rock were visible above the surface allowing them to carefully make their way across.

Wynne was already on the other bank with Zevran. Alistair had helped Wynne with some of the larger gaps between rocks and was now trying to get himself and his fellow Grey Warden across in one piece.

Isha was taking slightly more time, trying to coax Argor along with her who - they now discovered - had an aversion to water.

Alistair watched her pat her knees, calling for the mabari on the other bank. “Come on, Argor. You can do it.”

Like a puppy trying to find its feet, Argor paced anxiously from side-to-side, head lifting and falling, gauging the growing space between him and Isha. He whined and barked every time she got further away, his whole body trembling.

“Leave him.” Alistair told Isha, a little more sharply than he meant to. “He’ll cross when you’re on the other side.”

“He’s scared.” Isha retorted, “I’ll go back. Find a safer route with him.”

“Isha.” Alistair groaned over the noise of the waterfall. “He’s a dog, he’ll be fine.”

“There are darkspawn here.” Snapped the mage. “He went though a lot at Ostagar, I’m not going to abandon him.”

Knowing there was no way to convince her to part with the dog, Alistair all but threw his sword and shield on the closest grass bank making a noise halfway between a grunt and a growl.

Carefully treading over the stones and rocks that were visible just above the waters surface, Alistair crossed back towards Argor, his intention to carry the dog over first. If he could lift him, he wasn’t sure how much mabari actually weighed.

As if sensing the plan, Argor suddenly found his courage. Barked loudly at Alistair and sped towards him, hopping from rock to rock. Avoiding getting his paws wet as much as possible.

Between turning around to shout at the dog for being a bastard and trying to keep his balance, Alistair lost it. He felt himself topple and grabbed the thing closest to him in the hopes it would keep him upright.

He grabbed Isha, and acted as a cushion between her, the rocks and the water.

Close by he could hear Wynne and Zevran laughing, and Argor barking, but his focus was on Isha. Her lips on his and the expression of utter shock on her face when she lifted her head. She flushed red, raking her wet hands back through her hair several times.

“SorrysorryI’mreallysorry.” She muttered, getting to her feet and trying to help Alistair. “Areyoualright?”

Alistair winced as he stood, his back and legs soaked. “Just bruised.” He chuckled, trying to break the tension between them. Isha smiled, barely, and Alistair watched her practically run across the rocks to the other side of the river.

He frowned, deeply.

Her mabari was responsible for their first kiss. He grimaced. Bloody dog.


	2. Holding Hands Prompt // Alistair x Amell [Fluff]

The first time Alistair holds her hand, he is helping her climb over a fallen tree trunk.

She accepts his help with a grateful smile and thanks him. Her touch leaves a pleasurable fizzle on his skin. The rest of the day he smiles and it does not disappear.

Even Morrigan can’t make it leave, though she tries.

It becomes a habit without them realizing. 

Alistair offers his hand to help Isha over rocks and logs or across ditches..

It’s nothing special, an innocuous gesture at best. Alistair enjoys it and the little jolt of excitement he gets from the feel of her skin on his.

Isha holds his hand for the first time after they meet his sister, Goldanna.

The whole meeting leaves a nasty taste in Alistair’s mouth and he sits by the fire at the inn. He tries not to, but ends up brooding on what he had conjured in his mind and what the reality was.

Isha sits beside him and offers him a small, supportive smile. 

She slides her fingers between his, pressing palm to palm and squeezing his fingers. Her head tilts to rest on his shoulder and she does it all without a word.

Her gesture leaves Alistair shocked and a little breathless at first. She begins to caress his knuckles with her thumb and he relaxes against her.

Its a good feeling, her hand in his. Supportive, comforting, kind, without being over bearing or overwhelming.

After that, he finds himself reaching for her hand and her reaching for his more often. Neither of them comment on it.


	3. Morning Sex Prompt // Alistair x Amell [Fluff/Smut]

There are worse ways to be woken.

In his life, Alistair has been woken by mabari licking his face and cows mooing into his ear. By grouchy Chantry clerics and by easily irritated Templars who clearly hated sleep.

Isha’s methods of waking him are preferable, even on the road in the freezing cold morning while camped out on the Frostbacks.

Her mouth around him is warm and the slow licks of her tongue awakens heat in his belly. Her fingers touch and stroke him, they twist within the hair that leads down from his belly button and her fingernails gently scrape against the insides of his thighs.

His hips buck in her hands and he grunts quietly. Their companions will still be asleep and they won’t appreciate the extra early awakening in he’s too loud.

Isha’s hair spills over her shoulder, it tickles and Alistair gradually clears it all over one shoulder so he can see and watch. 

Sex is new for them both. They’re both inexperienced but Isha has been bolder in trying things to make him happy. And she does. Alistair hadn’t considered how mouths could feel this good. But its not just good, it’s amazing.

She’s amazing.

Isha swallows, the sensation sends a jolt of pleasure through Alistair’s whole body and he grips her shoulder. She looks up at him from beneath long, dark eyelashes. Green eyes shining and glittering with mischief. 

The corners of her mouth curve into a smile as she sinks her lips around him one last time, leaving her hand to continue what her mouth has started.

Rising onto one hand to support his weight, Alistair is quick to kiss the dark haired mage and shifts her to lie on her back underneath him. The ground his hard and cold, the thin bedrolls give little protection from the chill but it doesn’t seem to bother her.

Gripping to one thigh, holding one leg away from her body while the other bends around his hip, Alistair guides himself into her, surprised by how easy it is to slip into her heat.

The sensation of being inside Isha is still new and thrilling. Each time they’re together there’s an undeniable tingle which makes Alistair almost topple over the edge her hands and mouth have pushed him towards.

Kneeling, he thrusts slowly. He digs his fingers into her thigh leaving the marks of his blunt fingernails. He watches her expression as he drives into her, how her eyelids close and her mouth hangs open a little. Her voice rises in soft moans and murmurs of his name which he muffles with his lips on hers when he leans over.

He explores with his hands, still fumbling, still inexperienced. He is still wary that he will do something wrong. Isha guides him, rocks her hips to meet his, digs her fingers into the muscles of his back while she whispers approvingly and begs softly into his mouth. Short, breathless ‘pleases’ and his name.

Something he will never tire of, the way she says his name.

It takes little time for the heat which had been building to reach its peak and for Alistair to find release. He grunts into Isha’s mouth, his body twitches and his vision is obscured by sparks behind his eyes.

They exchange quiet, lazy kisses as they both regain their breath. Alistair falls to his side, smothering Isha’s nose and cheeks with kisses and murmurs of adoration. Her laughter only makes him do it more.

Eventually he stops when she kisses him soundly on the mouth. She mumbles, “good morning” against his lips, and it is.


	4. Return From the Dead Kiss Prompt // Alistair x Amell [Fluff]

They had been searching through the rubble, the debris and the bodies for hours. The body of the Archdemon had been removed with great effort in the search for more survivors.

Alistair was growing more frantic by the moment with every stone he moved, every body he checked the faces of. So far, all of their party had turned up alive and well except for Isha.

He couldn’t have gone through that ritual only for it to fail. But it was Morrigan’s ritual, and Morrigan was most definitely out for herself. He was beginning to worry that in the blast of magic as the Archdemon had died she had been flung from the top of Fort Drakon.

That thought terrified him. To imagine her going through everything, taking on the Archdemon only to die by falling from a height like Riordan.

More and more people began to join the search when news of her not being found began to spread.

It was almost dark when Zevran rushed to Alistair’s side with news she had been found and was with the healers.

She was unconscious though as Alistair saw when he reached her and saw the mages standing over her. Bloody deep cuts and scratches covered her arms and legs. Half her robe was torn, barely hanging on to her. In the fighting her hair had become loose and was now matted with dried blood.

Wynne was with them, working. That was good. Isha trusted Wynne, it would be good for her to have a friendly face to see when she woke up.

And she would wake up. She had to.

He sat with her for countless hours as the mages and the healers did their work. Clutching her hand, kissing her cold fingers, willing her to wake up. To wake up and smile at him and tell him everything was fine.

Alistair was jumpy and restless. He wanted to sleep. His body screamed for rest and food, but he couldn’t - _wouldn’t_ \- leave her. Not until he knew she was alright.

Every time she breathed he jumped. And every time she seemed to stop breathing, his heart leaped into his throat and he called for Wynne who was looking weary and worn. The battle, the spirit inside her, the constant travelling had worn her down. She looked so much older than when they had first met at Ostagar and then again, at the Circle.

Zevran, Leliana and Argor stayed close by. Sten and Shale helped in moving rubble keeping themselves busy, while Oghren helped in finding methods of identifying the dead.

Some people sang songs of victory.

It wasn’t a victory for Alistair until Isha was awake.

He still hadn’t slept when he saw her eyes flicker open. He thought it a hallucination at first and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

Leliana and Zevran slept in the corner of the healers tent with Argor.

Isha moaned softly, shifting on the cot she was lying on. Alistair sat on the edge of it. He kissed her before he said anything. His lips shook under the weight of his worry and his exhaustion, but she returned it and touched his face with a warm palm.

“Maker’s breath, you frightened me.” Alistair told her, nuzzling her forehead. “For a while there I thought-”

Isha covered his mouth with her hand, offering a weak, tired smile. “Did we win?”

“Yes.” Alistair nodded.

“No more Archdemon?”

He nodded again, kissing her forehead. “No more Archdemon.”

Isha leaned back into the pillows and exhaled sharply. Water beaded in the corners of her eyes, trickling down her face and soaking into her hair. 

“Good,” Isha mumbled, her voice cracking. Alistair helped her to sit up, pulling her against him and wrapping her up in his arms. “That’s good.”


	5. We Can Never Be Together Kiss Prompt // Alistair x Amell [Hurt]

“We should talk.” Isha stated.

Alistair had entered the dining room in Arl Eamon’s estate to find her and their companions there. As soon as she had approached them, they had scattered leaving the two of them alone and the atmosphere stifling.

“We should.” He agreed, voice curt.

For a moment the two of them stood, both willing the other to speak first.

“You made me King.” Alistair snapped at her. “I seem to recall saying several times that I didn’t want to be King. Why does no one care what I want.”

“It is your birthright.” Isha replied, calmly. She crossed her arms over her chest, loose, casual. Not defensive. “You are what Ferelden needs.”

“My birthright.” Snorted Alistair, rolling his eyes. “Some birthright. I don’t want to be King!”

“Well, you are.” Isha retorted, her voice sharpening. “You’re a good man. You can inspire people and lead them. You have to now.”

He pinched the space between his eyebrows, swallowing what he wanted to say. There was no use arguing the point. He may not have wanted to be King, but she had put him in that position, no matter what he wanted.

“There’s more, you know.” Alistair said finally after several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

“I know.” Isha’s voice was quiet. “I am a mage after all.”

“Isha—”

“It’s fine, Alistair.” She smiled at him, small, false. One that didn’t reach her eyes or her voice. It was there to make him feel better, and it failed. Her chin trembled and she took a shaky breath. “We were a dream. A wonderful, incredible, impossible dream for fools…” Her voice shuddered as she inhaled. “And now it is time for us to both wake up.”

He held her hands. “I don’t want to wake up.” He bent, touching his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. He listened to her breathing, trying to settle herself. He felt like a fist had clasped around his heart. Like he had swallowed a stone. His whole body felt cold and heavy, it was hard to see and think. “You could stay.”

"As your mistress?” Isha murmured. “Could you honestly do that to another person? Hurt them in such a way?” She was speaking through tears, each word harder to say than the last. “Do you think I would want to stay? Be your dirty secret? Stealing moments when we could? Would you keep me here in a gilded cage? Force me to watch another woman love you? Watch her have your children?”

Alistair sighed, barely able to find his voice when he spoke. “No.” He choked. “I love you.”

“I know.” Isha touched his cheeks, cupping his face in her hands. “And I love you, always.” She kissed him. Lips soft and shaking, a lingering touch that would be their last. It was over too quickly for Alistair and in moments her warmth was gone from him. He opened his eyes to see her walking away from him. “But, we can’t.”


	6. "What's That? Cat Got Your Tongue?" Prompts // Alistair x Amell [Fluff]

When she doesn’t answer straight away, Alistair’s smile falters a little.He tries not to fidget or look uneasy, but the longer Isha stares at him, the harder it is for him not to move around.

Isha manages to squeeze a sound out of her mouth, but its not a word and quickly covers her mouth.

Alistair clears his throat and because the silence is too much, he  _has_  to say something. “What’s that? Cat got your tongue?”

His teasing snaps her out of her surprised stupor as he hoped it would and she blinks rapidly at him, eyes dropping from his face to the ring between his fingers.

“You…” Isha swallows, “have the worst timing. And you’re mad.”

He raises his eyebrows, “that isn’t a no.”

“I’m going to Amaranthine in two days!” Isha snaps, “you’re asking me now? When we’re going to be separated for who knows how long?”

Wincing a little, Alistair avoids the mages flailing hands as she gestures wildly at him, talking quickly about how he can’t marry a mage anyway, plus they’re Grey Wardens and  _why_  would he do this now?

“I’m doing this now,” he begins, “because I love you and  _because_  you’re going to Amaranthine. If we’re going to get married, it’s going to be done properly, not some half-arsed wedding in a backwater Chantry in the middle of no where.”

"Alistair…” Isha’s voice drops and her eyes return to the ring. Its silver, not gold - she hates gold and he’s remembered. There’s a small stone in the center, nothing grand or eye catching, but understated.

“Also,” Alistair continues, slowly grasping her left hand and watching Isha watch him slide the finger onto the appropriate finger, “I  _can_  marry a mage, and if you say yes, I’m  _going_  to marry a mage.”

Isha flexes her fingers, and must admit to herself how at home the ring feels on her hand.

"If?” She repeats, raising her eyes to meet Alistair’s.

He smiles softly, gently holding her hands in his. “Well, I don’t want to be presumptious. You haven’t said yes, yet.”

“You’re that certain I’ll say yes?” She asks, challenging him a little. He says nothing, just raises both eyebrows and looks at her shrewdly. “Alright, yes.” She huffs and smothers herself against his chest when he pulls her close. “I still think you’re mad.”


	7. Seductive Kiss Prompt // Alistair x Amell [Fluff]

Alistair was constantly amazed at the effects Isha’s lips had on him.

From their first kiss, there had always been an unmistakeable twist in his gut. A pleasurable feeling that only wound tighter and tighter the more or longer they kissed.

She was intoxicating, intense and he was hers, completely.

He should have been listening.

Someone very important was talking to him about something, but Isha had his full focus across the room.

She spoke amiably with another Grey Warden, a dwarf who had said or done something to make her laugh.

When the man Alistair had not been listening too cleared his throat loudly, it caught him by surprise and he jumped a little. “Mhm? What?”

“Am I boring you, Warden?” The man demanded. He was older than Alistair, with streaks of grey in his hair and beard. Well defined and nicely trimmed. A noble, not used to being ignored or insulted. Something Alistair often did by accident.

He couldn’t help it if his wife was more interesting that what ever story he was being told. Or whatever trouble he was being asked to help deal with. She just was more interesting.  _So_  much more interesting. And prettier than his current company.

Something the dwarf had said caused him to point and Isha’s gaze to flicker across the tavern, landing on Alistair.

He grinned like a fool, he often did when she was around. Isha showed a small smile, colour rising to her cheeks and curled loose tendrils of dark hair around her ear.

“Warden!” The noble barked at him like he would a dog.

Managing not to roll his eyes, Alistair turned to him. “Yes, sorry. What? What is it you were saying?”

“I was saying—”

“Excuse me,” Isha cut in politely, touching Alistair’s hand. He rose from his chair. “I’m going up to bed.”

He nodded. “Alright.” He dropped his head to kiss her. Finding her lips, he was surprised to feel her fingers curl into the hair at the back of his neck, tickling his skin angling his head expertly.

He was surprised by how amorous she was. 

They preferred to keep things private. They didn’t kiss in places like this. Not in a tavern full of people, in view of every patron. Not with a stranger standing right beside them, openly staring as they kissed.

Isha slid her tongue into Alistair’s mouth, making his nerves tremble and his breath catch in his throat. He bit back a murmur, feeling flushed and hot all over as Isha broke away, her lips lingering on his.

“Don’t be long.” She smiled sweetly, eyes half-hooded and captivating. She spoke as if the moment before had not occoured and quickly left. Alistair watched her form depart up the steps, breathing hard.

“What behaviour.” The older man grumbled, “in public of all places.” He snorted, drank deeply from his tankard and leaned back in his chair. “What were we talking about, Warden?”

“Nothing important, I’m sure.” Alistair answered swiftly. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go and rip my wife’s clothes off.”


	8. I'm Pregnant Prompt // Alistair x Amell [Fluff]

Alistair sighed, contented and warm. Comfortable, as he lay with his cheek against Isha’s breasts, her fingers winding through his hair rhythmically.

The summer evenings in their cottage, just out side Redcliffe, were some of the happiest evenings Alistair could recall in his life. He and Isha were cured of the Calling, there were no nightmares, no darkspawn, no impending end of the world.

Their lives were theirs to live as they saw fit, and they had long lives to lead.

Evening was drawing in, the sky burning orange, illuminating their bedroom in the same burnished colour. He and Isha lay on their bed, cocooned in their own personal bliss. On the floor beside their bed, their two mabari Grace and Spawn dozed quietly, huffing occasionally in their sleep.

This was the life Alistair wanted. He had grown disillusioned with the Grey Wardens after serving them for so long. That Isha had found a cure for the Calling had been amazing. That it had worked had been a miracle. That the Wardens had allowed them to leave their service had surprised them both, but they had not questioned the descision.

They had settled just outside of Redcliffe village, and frequently visited Arl Teagan who held them both as close friends. That had been nearly a year ago, and Alistair could not consider any other life.

Beneath him, Isha sighed and drew her fingers down along his jaw.

Moving, Alistair perched his chin against her collar bone. “Are you alright?”

She smiled at him. A small, adoring smile meant for him only. “Yes, my love.” She cooed. “I was thinking.”

“About?” Grinning, Alistair shuffled up the bed closer to her. Alerted by their voices, Spawn’s head rose and he looked at them both before dropping his head back to his paws.

“Something I wanted to tell you.” Isha’s smile became almost secretive, teasing him. The orange rays of the sun reflected flecks of gold in her eyes and shone off her touseled black hair.

“What is it?” Urged Alistair. “Is it a surprise? Will I like it?” He grinned.

“I think so.” Isha pursed her lips, “I certainly hope so.”

Intrigued by her cryptic words and clues, Alistair nuzzled his wife’s neck, kissing the curve of her shoulder. He tickled her with his stubble, knowing how sensitive she was along her neck. He listened to the sound of her laughter above him and smiled into her hair. “So tell me.” He prompted, lifting his head and kissing her jaw. “Tell me or I will continue to attack you!”

“With your fuzz?” Isha stroked his short beard and the stubble around his chin.

“A most terrible torture, I assure you.” Alistair remarked, eyebrows waggling with mischief.

“Very well.” Isha sighed with a sense of drama only she could achieve. “If you insist.”

“I do,” Alistair kissed her mouth, “I really do.”

Her secretive smile still in place, Isha took one of Alistair’s hands and guided it down her torso. She lifted her shirt so the flat of his hand touched the warm skin of her belly. She said nothing, only tilted her head and looked at him, eyes on his.

Glancing down at where his hand was positioned, Alistair’s brow twitched. He met his wife’s gaze, his breath catching, not daring to hope or believe in what she was hinting at until she said something.

Despite not speaking, his face must have betrayed him, because Isha bit her bottom lip and nodded.

“You—?”

“Mhm-hm.” Isha beamed, nodding again. “I’m pregnant.”

The smile that graced Alistair’s lips made him look younger than he had in years. A grin that was a light all its own. He kissed her, smiling against her mouth as he laughed. His hand stroked her belly, smoothed over her flesh in regular circles.

“You’re pregnant.” Alistair repeated, tears brimming in his eyes. “You’re pregnant!” His laugh was light, short almost disbelieving. He pushed his thumb and forefinger into his eyes, sniffling. “Maker’s Breath.” His voice shook under the weight of his emotions.

They had wanted children, a family of their own for so long. After curing themselves of the Taint they had hoped conception would be swift. Yet as the months had passed there had been nothing. Alistair did not want to admit it, but he had started to give up hope.

Now though. Now it was different. The love of his life, his wife, his best friend was pregnant with his child. Their child. Their family, the one they had been hoping for and talking about for years, was making its first steps.

Isha pulled his hand from his eyes. Alistair’s tears trickled down his cheeks and she kissed them away, with the gentlest of smiles.

“I hope these are happy tears.”

“Yes. Yes!” He told her, chuckling and hiccupping at the same time. He shifted down the bed, pressing his lips to her belly, kissing the flat skin and the life that grew inside. Isha teased his hair around her fingers. “You have to be strong.” He murmured, his voice rumbling against Isha’s flesh. “You will be so loved.”

He kissed her belly again and then returned to kiss his wife’s lips once more, murmuring and whispering to her, adoring words against her mouth. Isha held his jaw in her hands, returning each kiss and stroking her fingers against Alistair’s face.

“Are you happy?” Isha asked„ locking her green eyes with Alistair’s brown ones. 

“The happiest…” Alistair sighed, gently running his fingers through Isha’s hair and gliding his fingertips across her cheek and lips. “The happiest.” He kissed her again.


	9. Taking Care of the Other While Sick Prompt // Alistair x Amell [Fluff]

She’s sick but she’s happy.

She’s happy because sickness means the life inside her is there, is growing and is healthy.

That their child, their miracle, is alive and fighting hard. A warrior like its father.

Alistair takes every opportunity to smother Isha and the bump with affection. 

He talks to it endlessly, telling it stories, completely convinced the child within can hear him and always telling Isha that the child will be born knowing his voice.

He helps with everything. 

He helps with her sickness in the mornings, holding her hair back and passing her glasses of water as the minutes of vomiting pass.

He helps in gathering specific roots to assuage her nausea. He helps her up from chairs and from bed, helps her to dress. 

He sits and reads to her when she’s tired, changes the damp rag on her forehead when she has a headache without her prompting or asking. 

He’s attentive and diligent and giddy.

She loves him for it.


End file.
